Petopia : Cats VS. Dogs
Story ในอดีตก่อนที่มีการบันทึกประวัติศาตร์ ณ ดินแดนแห่งหนึ่ง มีการต่อสู้ห้ำหั่นเพื่อชิงความเป็นหนึ่ง ระหว่างสุนัขและแมว ความขัดแย้งนี้ก่อให้เกิดสงครามอันแสนยาวนานนับ 1000 ปี เราขนานนามยุคสมัยนั้นว่า "Petopia" แต่ยุคสมัยนั้นก็ได้สิ้นสุดลง เมื่อเหล่าวานรวางกล้วยในมือ และลุกขึ้นมาจับดาบ ขนานนามตัวเองว่ามนุษย์ ออกล่าอาณานิคม และปกครองโลกใบนี้เพื่อความอยู่รอดของสองเผ่าพันธุ์ สุนัขและแมวจึงยอมสวามิภักดิ์ต่อมนุษย์ แต่ทว่าเรื่องทั้งหมดเป็นเพียงฉากหน้า ที่มนุษย์ได้รับรู้เท่านั้น อันที่จริงแล้วความขัดแย้ง และการชิงความเป็นหนึ่งของสุนัขและแมว ยังคงดำเนินอยู่เรื่อยมา ใครจะเป็นผู้ชนะ ใครที่จะตกเป็นผู้พ่ายแพ้ของสงครามในครั้งนี้ มีแต่คุณเท่านั้นที่จะเป็นผู้ตัดสิน Petopia is a fast-paced, trapping and bluffing card game that you need to be the last survivor of this game. You will play as bravely dogs or lovely cats that fight to win in the backyard. You take turns drawing a cards and collect them to protect yourself from others. However, It's not guaranteed you will always be able to survive. Many kind of traps waiting for you. You would never know that it is sharp thorns or sweet candy. No one knows who will win in this battle and will be the king of Petopia. Requirement (infographic) * 2 - 8 players * 2-6 Players with Standard pack * 2-8 Players with Standard combo expansion pack * 20 - 40 minutes * Age 10+ Game Overview (infographic) ผู้เล่นแต่ละคนสวมบทบาทเป็นแมวหรือหมาตามที่ต้องการ , draw a card , Set trap to other player , By the rule , you have to tell them what kind trap it is then bluffing and Challenge them to remove trap or leave trap there. If they remove deadly trap , they get 1 Heart point. But if ther remove sweet candy trap , their heart point lose 1. Each player can use special card to defense , steal or even throw every trap to another player. Player who heart point reach 0 , die (don't be sad) Trust no cats and believe no dogs , Sp who's gonna be winner of this yard. How-to-play Objective * ทำให้ผู้เล่นคนอื่นมีค่าพลังชีวิตเป็น 0 และผู้ที่อยู่รอดคนสุดท้ายคือผู้ชนะ How to setup game * ผู้เล่นแต่ละคนเลือกการ์ด character ตามที่ตนเองชอบ * แจก player token ของ character ที่ผู้เล่นเลือกจำนวน 8 ชิ้นต่อผู้เล่น * Shuffle action cards หลังจากนั้นแจกให้ผู้เล่นแต่ละคน คนละ 5 ใบ * ผู้เล่นแต่ละคนจะมีค่าพลังชีวิต คนละ 3 หน่วย In your turn , What can you do ? * Draw 2 card from deck * You can set trap up at maximum 2 trap to other player. (you can set at same player in your turn) * You can use remove trap card to remove trap on you or others. * You can use special card !!! * But you can use only 2 combination of Hidden Card , Action Card and Special Card. In Other player turn * You can use Quick card as much as you have. Help us planting a lawn Petopia was created by Panat and Rungthum, and illustrated by Smaisiam. Our expectation is to design a funny and lovely card game but it still makes you feel excited and be a part in the war. Dogs and cats are raised to be the story of this game. Because we believe that they are ours closed friend and be a part of your family. Let's play this game, It's friendly and easy to understand. You can bring it to anywhere and play with your friend at any time. Our goal of Petopia is to delight you. But all is possible If we received help from you. Follow us by: http://www.crafterwar.com http://www.facebook.com/crafterwar.official Stretch goals (infographic) Goal -- 8,000 -- $10,000 Upgrade standard deck from 72 cards to 90 cards (ตัวเลขสมมติ) $15,000 New design action cards (3 cards or more) including in standard edition $25,000 Upgrade expansion box to hold standard deck and expansion deck. $30,000 Upgrade standard deck and expansion deck with high quality card (air) $40,000 Upgrade character card size and add exciting abilities. Reward (infographic) Pledge 20$ or more '''(limited to the first 100 backers) one copy of Petopia (Cat vs Dog) '''Pledge 25$ or more one copy of Petopia (Cat vs Dog) Pledge 35$ or more '''(limited to the first 200 backers) one copy of Petopia (Cat vs Dog) and one copy of Expansion Pack '''Pledge 40$ or more one copy of Petopia (Cat vs Dog) and one copy of Expansion Pack Pledge 70$ or more two copy of Petopia (Cat vs Dog) and two copy of Expansion Pack Pledge 150$ or more two copy of Petopia (Cat vs Dog) + one copy of Super Weapon Expansion Pack + Limited edition own character name on Petopia card + Special screen printed poster with designer's sign Risk & Challenge Petopia is our initial game product, but it doesn't the first business that we have started all year round. As in business world, there are a lot of risk that should be concerned during operation. So, the team tries to minimize all threats and weakness by maintaining all tasks by internal experts at the beginning stage and outsourcing other skills with industry professionals. According to strong internal collaboration of the team, a full initial version of Petopia has successfully designed and already achieved the standard quality. By partnering with a board game manufacturer who has experienced in printing industry all year round. All backers should be count on it to get quality products. Nevertheless, it is not impossible that we face delays from uncontrollable processes. This may cause some delay in the delivery date but rest assured that, if this were to happen, we will keep you informed about the situation. After ending of Petopia project funding period, we plan to move immediately into the manufacturing phase. Our expectation is to deliver our product to you within three months of funding. Rules * ผู้เล่นสามารถถือการ์ดบนมือได้สูงสุด 8 ใบ ถ้าถือการ์ดครบ 8 ใบแล้วจะไม่สามารถจั่วได้อีก หรือจั่วได้จนครบ 8 ใบ * 1 เทิร์น แบ่งการเล่นเป็น 3 เฟส ตามลำดับดังนี้ ** เฟสจั่วการ์ด ในเทิร์นผู้เล่นคนนั้น สามารถจั่วการ์ดได้สูงสุด 2 ใบ โดยไม่ให้การ์ดบนมือเกิน 8 ใบ ** เฟส action : ผู้เล่นสามารถลง Action Card ได้สูงสุด 2 ใบ (สามารถลงหรือไม่ลงก็ได้) และ/หรือลง Remove Trap Card '''ได้ไม่จำกัด (เท่าที่มีและอยากลง) ** เฟสกับดัก : หากผู้เล่นมี Hidden card '''Trap Card อยู่ด้านหน้า การ์ดจะทำงานและมีผลทันทีเมื่อถึงเฟสนี้ * Action cards แบ่งออกเป็น 5 ประเภท คือ ** Hidden card : การ์ดนี้จะใช้งานกับผู้เล่นอื่นเท่านั้น เมื่อถึงเทิร์นของตนเอง โดยนำการ์ดนี้วางคว่ำไว้ด้านหน้า ผู้เล่นที่เราต้องการ การ์ดจะทำงานเมื่อถึงเฟสกับดักของผู้เล่นนั้น ได้แก่ Trap card, Heal card ** Remove trap card : การ์ดนี้ใช้สำหรับทำลาย hidden card ที่วางคว่ำอยู่หน้าตนเอง หรือผู้เล่นคนอื่นๆ แต่ไม่สามารถทำลาย hidden card ที่ตนเองวางไว้หน้าผู้เล่นอื่นๆได้ ** Action card : การ์ดที่สามารถใช้งานและมีผลทันทีเมื่อถึงเฟส action ของตนเอง ได้แก่ Backward card, Skip card, Swap card, Combo card ** Quick card : การ์ดที่สามารถใช้งานเมื่อ hidden card ทำงานแล้วเท่านั้น ได้แก่ Defense card, Inverse card, Steal card ** Special card : การ์ดพิเศษซึ่งจะมีเพียงชนิดละ 1 ใบเท่านั้นในกองการ์ด * Card แบ่งออกเป็น 3 ประเภทคือ ** Action Card การ์ดที่สามารถใช้งานและมีผลทันทีเมื่อถึงเฟส action ของตนเอง สามารถแบ่งได้เป็น 2 ประเภทคือ *** Trap Card นำการ์ดนี้วางคว่ำไว้ด้านหน้า ผู้เล่นที่เราต้องการ การ์ดจะทำงานเมื่อถึงเฟสกับดักของผู้เล่นนั้น ได้แก่ Trap card, Heal card *** Non-Trap Card 'การ์ดที่ส่งผลทันทีอื่นๆ ได้แก่ Backward card, Skip card, Swap card, Combo card ** '''Remove Trap Card 'การ์ดนี้ใช้สำหรับทำลาย Trap card ที่วางคว่ำอยู่หน้าตนเอง หรือผู้เล่นคนอื่นๆ แต่ไม่สามารถทำลาย Trap card ที่ตนเองวางไว้หน้าผู้เล่นอื่นๆได้ ใน 1 เทิร์น สามารถใช้ Remove Trap Card ได้ไม่จำกัด ** '''Quick Card การ์ดที่สามารถใช้งานไรก็ได้ ได้แก่ Defense card, Inverse card, Steal card * ค่าพลังชีวิตของแต่ละ Player ** เริ่มต้นเกมมีค่าพลังชีวิตอยู่คนละ 3 2''' หน่วย ** สามารถสะสมค่าพลังชีวิตได้สูงสุด 5 '''3 หน่วย ** ถ้าค่าพลังชีวิตเป็น 5 3 '''อยู่และได้รับผลจาก Heal Card อีก ก็จะมีค่าหัวใจแค่ 5 '''3 เท่าเดิม * การทำลาย Hidden card Trap Card ของตนเอง หรือผู้อื่น ** การ์ดที่สามารถทำลาย Hidden card Trap Card ที่วางคว่ำอยู่ คือ การ์ด Remove trap และ "Go My Rat ! I choose you" (Special Card) เท่านั้น ** สามารถใช้การ์ด Remove trap ในเฟส action ของตนเอง โดยไม่จำกัดจำนวน ** การ์ด Remove trap สามารถทำลาย Hidden card Trap Card ที่วางอยู่หน้าตนเอง หรือผู้อื่นก็ได้ ยกเว้น Hidden card Trap Card นั้นเป็นการ์ดของตนเอง * ผลของการใช้งานการ์ด Remove trap ** หากใช้งานการ์ด Remove trap กับ Hidden card Trap Card ที่เป็นการ์ด Trap จะส่งผลให้ผู้เล่นที่ใช้งานการ์ด Remove trap นั้นมีพลังชีวิต +1 ** หากใช้งานการ์ด Remove trap กับ Hidden card Trap Card ที่เป็นการ์ด Heal จะส่งผลให้ผู้เล่นที่ใช้งานการ์ด Remove trap นั้นมีพลังชีวิต -1 Content (What's in the yard?) (infographic) Standard Pack (2-4 players) * 72 action cards * 4 character cards (2 cats and 2 dogs) * 16 character tokens * 20 heart tokens (4 per player) * 1 booklet Super Weapon Expansion Pack (up to 8 player and challenging game play) * 30 action cards * 20 special action cards * 4 character cards (2 cats and 2 dogs) * 16 character tokens * 20 heart tokens (+4 per player) * 1 booklet Character Skill Player can use skill when beginning of turn. After player use skill, you can not drawing any cards from deck. * Greedy ** Pick up 1 card from other player. * Rescue ** Remove 1 trap card * Sacrifice ** Discard 1 card and choose 1 player discard 1 card too or discard 2 cards and all player discard 1 card. * Reborn ** Discard all card on your hand and draw new one. * True sight ** เลือกผู้เล่นหนึ่งคนให้ผู้เล่นนั้นเลือกเปิดเผยการ์ดครึ่งหนึ่งของบนมือให้รอบวงเห็น (เศษปัดขึ้น) ** Choose 1 player, show half of cards on hand to all player. * Envy ** ทุกคนส่งการ์ด 1 ใบ เราเลือก 1 ใบ จากนั้นแจกคืนแบบแรนด้อม * Fortune teller ** ชี้ที่ เพลย์เยอร์ ที่ต้องการ ถ้ามีการ์ดที่เราระบุไว้ผู้เล่นนั้นต้องให้การ์ดนั้นกับเรา 1 ใบ (เลือกได้เฉพาะการ์ด Defense, Combo,Skip, Backward) * Justice ** คนที่มีการ์ดมากที่สุดเสียการ์ด 1 ใบให้กับผู้เล่นที่มีการ์ดน้อยที่สุด (หากมีมากที่สุด 2 คน ให้ผู้เล่นที่ใช้สกิลเป็นผู้เลือก) ** Player who has the most cards on hand, give 1 card to player who has the least cards on hand. Card Can't play with 2 player · What the shuf · backward · combo Trap Card * Standard 22 cards * Expansion 14 cards Remove Trap Card * Standard 15 cards * Expansion 6 cards Heal Card * Standard 9 cards * Expansion 3 cards Special Card * Expansion 20 cards Others Card * Standard 26 cards * Expansion 7 cards Card timeline Others